guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/P/D Nightfall Hybrid Spiker
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Works very well. Creative thinking outside the box. – Taeryn 19:04, 16 February 2007 (CST) #Gee...I had my doubts but it does work. I don't know if it can surpass a primary Dervish in terms of effectiveness (ie. take a Dervish, use their equivalent of the Leadership skills, and test), but the build does what it says it does. Nice job. Entropy 23:49, 16 February 2007 (CST) # I might replace Anthem of Flame with Blazing Finale and Remedy Signet is not absolutely necessary (maybe make it an optional slot?), but aside from that, the build does what it says. — Defiant Elements 23:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) # Works like a charm. Heroforlife1 09:55, 18 February 2007 (CST) # Interesting. I've been on the lookout for new Paragon builds since the huge nerf-hammer blow to the head. :( NightAngel 15:16, 19 February 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #A Dervish with Paragon energy? yeah --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 17:35, 16 February 2007 (CST) #:Hey I have an idea! Why don't you actually try the build before voting? If you did, you'd realise low-energy skills and energy returned from leadership give you plenty to make this build work well. Author suggests a Zealous scythe, but even that isn't absolutely necessary. – Taeryn 19:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) #::Oddly enough this is the second build you have complained about Paragon energy recently. That's not odd except for the fact that in both cases, the Paragon's energy management worked perfectly well (the other being an Mo/P which used Leader's Zeal). In fact, in the case of the monk build, 4 other users agreed that Leader's Zeal was a stroke of genius which could become standard for PvE monk builds. Not to offend or anything, but lately I have seen a lot of votes on your part which don't really make a ton of sense given the purposes of builds, effectiveness of builds, etc. At times, I find it hard to believe you actually read the builds. I just wanted to get that out in the open. Again, sorry if I offended. Defiant Elements 23:46, 16 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Try this build yourself before you say anything for/against it please - a critical hit with Reaper's Sweep is like a Decapitate you can use five times as often! Ohm583 22:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) It doesn't look so bad. I'm so depressed about the paragon nerfs I'm willing to try out some new things. Maybe I'd change a skill or two there, but the basic idea is decent. NightAngel 06:35, 12 February 2007 (CST) Taking the weapon mastery into account, wouldn't the critical chance be 17% + 63% = 80%? Also, with all the GftE being flung about, perhaps casting Burning Finale on yourself would be more beneficial than AoF? Then you could throw in Reap Impurities in place of Victorious Sweep for some healing if you don't happen to be in the lead. ArcaneApostle 02:16, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Yes 80% would be a more accurate critcal hit chance for reapers sweep. changing note --Hyrim 20:42, 13 February 2007 (CST) :I implemented Blazing Finale into my Paragon, as suggested, and it works like a charm! Only thing is, I can only keep it up on myself due to lack of better energy management. Still, it persists in contributing 27 damage to everything around me every time a GftE and AoF end. Great suggestion! Victorious Sweep is a general staple for most scythe-wielders, Reap Impurites, I think, is too risky if the target has good condition removal. I would just replace one of the signets for Blazing Finale. Added first comment to variants section.Ohm583 00:30, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::What I was getting at with Victorious Sweep is that in the latter half of the game, unless the enemy has already been weakened a great deal, they will always have more health than you, on top of the damage one would be taking. I guess its a matter of opinion, really. Also note that you can get an even more massive spike if you use Chilling Victory right after/before Reaper's Sweep, and that some health raising skill might help meet the usage conditions; I don't have any specific suggestions, but I'll be taking a closer look soon. I'd also recommend the possible use of Signet of Return over the Rez Signet, since it'll be available through Leadership anyways. ArcaneApostle 14:20, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Changed it to Signet of Return, I hadn't even thought about that. Ohm583 21:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) Looks pretty good, had some fun playing with it already. Gonna test it a bit more before I vote, but so far I like it. – Taeryn 13:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) I was actually running this exact build, except with chilling victory for a better spike combo with reapers sweep. I'm questioning the ability to use the build. Even though Paragon has 80 armor points its still consider weak compare to warrior (with its bonus) Devrish (its enchantment) The monk I'm working with kept saying its really hard to keep me up even though I deal alot of damage, but I take in alot as well Kullwarrior March 7, 2007 This is my first ... edit, I guess you can say. I'm trying to work on it now but I'm still in Istan. The only complaint I have so far is the aesthetics, the animation. I know it's a pretty crappy reason to not like a build (even worse than Sigma's comment), but it's something I'm not used to. And I always seem to pick builds with limited/no healing (read: R/Any General Barrager: R/P)Mud One 17:05, 6 April 2007 (CDT) I'm trying to see if this could be used on hero's, namely General Morgahn. If anyone else would like to help, please do. Mud One Name question Er... how is it possible to make a P/D build which ISN'T a Nightfall build? Do we really need Nightfall in the name? Cynical 08:44, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :I think the 'Nightfall' in the name stresses with the word 'Hybrid.' Nightfall Hybrid, uses both NF classes. Otherwise, the name would just be 'Spiker.' And 'Hybrid Spiker' could be any damage dealing class combo in the game. - Halfmustache 14:08, 4 April 2007 (CDT) You know, its pretty funny. I was looking through the unfavored P/Ds today, and some of the people who voted favoured on this one vote unfavored on almost the exact same build.... =X Caramel Ni 14:12, 4 April 2007 (CDT)